


Explosion

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Whumptober 2019 day 2, matt whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Shortcuts = Not always short cuts





	Explosion

"Fuck -" Pidge panted as they raced side by side down a corridor. "- how fast - are - these - guys?!"

The floor underneath them thrums with the pounding feet of dozens of sentries.

Matt's wheeze doesn't sound like an answer, but then, Pidge wasn't really looking for one.

The next thing she knows, her older brother has grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her unceremoniously around an unexpected bend in the corridor.

"-can't - make - it to the - the pods - that way," he gasps. "Gotta take - shortcut - come on - let's go -"

As they start running again, she shoots a glare back up at him.

" - I _hate_ your - shortcuts! They _always_ -"

Then sound slams into them. 

Pidge wishes it were less of a literal fact, but there's not much she can do about it.

The explosion on the deck beneath them is so loud, and so vast, that it's as if the sheer noise of it is what brings the walls crashing down upon them.

* * *

Matt can't hear anything. His ears are ringing, though, so it's not silent. Unfortunately.

He turns his head towards the left, hoping to get a glimpse of Katie.

At least she'd had her Paladin armor. That...probably protected her against...against the worst of the fall.

A few feet away, he sees bits of rubble start to move.

It feels as if years pass, but when she pulls herself free, he grins over at her in sheer relief.

_He doesn't think he's **ever** been so glad to see the color green._

* * *

Her brother's grin is lopsided as hell, but it's the best he can do, pinned under a metal spar and mostly buried.

"_Fuck_!" 

Pidge scrambles as quickly as she can over towards her brother.

" 'ey, Pidge," he slurs. "Hell of...shortcut....huh?"

Pidge scowls down at him and begins to dig him out.

* * *

Later - much, _much_ later, she intends to give him hell for this.

It was one of the most basic things to remember. 

Shortcuts were never, _ever_ a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are loved and kudos are as well! <3 :-)


End file.
